thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30 (E2)
"Together, Forever And Ever" is the tenth and final episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 30th episode overall. It premiered on October 22, 2017. Synopsis "Things come to a halt at the manor." Plot That morning, the group meets on the fourth floor of the manor, in the master bedroom. Walter greets them, and pulls down a ladder from the ceiling, allowing everyone to enter the attic. Up there, there are oil lanterns, and a couple of windows that let in light. There is open space, chairs, a podium, and even another ladder going up to the roof. "I figured that, if we're going to become a more unified and organized group, we need a meeting place." Walter explains. "We can gather here for meetings. The ladder behind me also goes up to a small gazebo on the roof, which can be another sniper tower, along with the guard tower near the manor." Maria smiles. "Good thinking, Walter, it's good to be organized like this." "Yeah, our group was never organized." Pete sighs. "We used to be, and then... Lucas died, and we fell apart. Got killed by walkers one day, feels like a lifetime ago... outside the CDC." "Oh? Who was Lucas? Your old group leader?" Roberto asks. "Lucas was my father." Trace blurts out. "I... was the leader. But Lucas was my dad. And he... was killed." Maria and Sarah frown. The woman clears her throat. "My husband was a good man." She says. "And he... fell victim to this damn world." "The biters got him. What a shame..." Satchiel shakes his head in sadness. "Trace... you always seemed so broken over it. Not that I figured you wouldn't be, but... you and your dad never seemed that close." Trace says nothing, before he looks his mother in the eyes. "Mom... there's something I haven't told you. About dad's death, about... what happened." Maria blinks. "What...?" Trace feels the pit in his gut, the bile rising in his throat. He has to come clean about what really happened to his father. "Mom... I--" Suddenly, everyone hears a scream, followed by another. It's muffled and is coming from floors below. "Shit, the hell was that?!" Pete shouts. "It sounded like Carlos! Hurry!" Nick rushes past everyone as they all begin to exit the attic. The group runs down flights of stairs as the screams continue. They finally reach the bottom floor as the screams come to a stop. Without even stopping, they run down the halls until they arrive at the kitchen. Sarah and Nick are the first inside and Sarah gasps. "O-Oh... oh my god..." Nick mutters. "What? What is..." Pete stops as he enters, followed by the rest of the group. "...oh, dear lord..." Carlos is standing there, panting and wobbling, holding a bloody cleaver. He smiles at the group and moves, and it is revealed his entire right arm is missing. It lays sprawled out on the floor, sloppily chopped off. Carlos wobbles forward. "N-Need a... helping hand?" Carlos softly giggles. "Oh god..." Roberto drops to his knees, shaking his head. "Oh god, no, my boy..." "Carlos... did you...?" Sarah shakes her head in disbelief. "Did you... chop your own arm off...?!" "S-See Sarah...?" He giggles. "I-I'd do anything for you... we can be together... together, forever and ever." He keeps trying to walk forward, still smiling in silence, reaching for Sarah. The group backs away, unsure of how to handle the boy who is clearly mentally unstable, and has lost too much blood. Sarah quickly takes action, bringing up her pistol with trembling hands. Carlos stops and wobbles, staring at her with fright. "I-I'm... I'm sorry." She pulls the trigger, and in an instant, Carlos' head is struck by a bullet. He falls back, landing on the ground with a thud. Blood seeps from his corpse, pooling around him. Sarah only stares with wide, frightened eyes, unblinking. Deaths *Carlos Trivia *Last appearance of Carlos. **Carlos is the fifth main character to die. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale